History of my OC
by Electric Lightning rus
Summary: This is the translation of my Russian versiaon of this story.
1. Prologue

It was an ordinary day of a person's life, normal duties, ordinary desires, but he was not ordinary. For fifteen years he has unusual gift - electricity, for fifteen years he has a split personality, but he had all these years to hide it. But his patience was coming to an end.

\- How much can you! Fifteen years you put up with all this! - Screamed his alter ego - I have tired to endure! I already want to jump out of your head and kick ass boss!

\- Calm down Jay! - Mentally he replied "master" - We will soon get used to it all.

\- Oh yeah! Of Course! You already fifteen years speaks to me! - Shouted to him the second person - Oh yes, I also cannot wait to kill someone, I'm like "plagiarism" villain from the comics!

\- Jay, calm down! - Loudly told him "master" - Do you think I'm not tired? I also want you to release to the head, but you each week noing about it! Do you want a life like yours "comics you"? Then let's find pistols, and mount a gang of clowns for a bank robbery! You want it, Joker?!

\- Okay, calm down! - Soothed him Joker - I'll try to hold out for another week, but if you have not slept electricity chief, earlier than I beat him up by the crowbar.

\- I have long not use this gift for evil - answered him "master" - I use it for an infinite source of energy. Little money and pay for an apartment it is necessary.

\- That's it! - Said Jay - You use this power in an empty! And we must help people like that dude from the console game!

\- Cole McGrath? - Asked his "master" - Want something I became super-hero? And it says to me, "the main villain of Batman."

\- Well, as you want - calmly replied Jay - only then do not be offended at me when to work late.

The man looked at his watch, exactly eight. He abruptly blew up off the couch and "flew" through the doorway. Morning bus had just been pulled away from the stop. And before the start of the working day less than a twenty-five minutes.

\- Can you use your "super powers"? - Jay asked. He went into the alley, where once again was electro-guard, he looked around and touching the plate, began to move faster than the speed of the train. He felt all the electronics in the apartment, he felt better than nowhere. Five minutes later, the man was in the alley, on the street where his place of work was. Entering the building, he heard a voice hailing him:

\- Victor! - There was fury voice. Victor turned and saw the chief. He was formidable as ever - Come into my office in five minutes! - Thus, the chief disappeared into the crowd of workers.

\- Things are bad. - Jay noticed.

\- And do not tell. - Victor agreed.

Five minutes later, Victor entered the room and saw no one. He was about to leave, but just as he turned his face came a fist, breaking his nose and glasses.

\- How do you make me sick! - Growled the voice of the chief.

\- What ... I ... did not ... so ... this time...? - Barely pronouncing said Victor.

\- That's the thing that's nothing - angrily replied the chief - I wanted to beat you like you just became my assistant! - Beating Victor in rib by foot, said chief - Working respect you, meet you work, and to me they are treated like shit on the director's chair! - Angrily went on to say the chief - But today you will suffer, I'm tired to endure! I finally could fire you! - Has shouted explained Head

\- Tired mean? - With impudence asked Victor - You know, I'm too tired to endure your humiliation!

And with these words, Victor writhed in pain, his face pale, brown hair was bright green, his face formed a smile, and gray-green eyes were bright green. He got up and the blood that flowed from his cubes swept bloody fingers around the lips and laughed. Chief was shocked and tried to run away from the office, but as soon as he touched the door, his hand through pierced handle, pinning him to the door.

\- Well, well, what are you running? - Asked with a smile Joker - that you were so brave, and now as a mouse running away? What?! Beating nerds nicer than the clowns?!

\- No! Just do not clowns! Just do not clowns! – Afraid, repeated chief

\- Clowns? - Asked him Joker - Where do you see here clowns? Oh, that's me! - Laughing in all throat, teased him.

Joker took a knife and clerical desk chief and put his cheek chief

\- Why are you so serious? Oh, this replica is already taken! - Teased, laughed Joker.

\- Please take away campaign, take all the money, but do not kill me! - Suggested chief frightened.

\- No, not interested! - Refused Joker - I wanted this much earlier, even before your pathetic jealousy! VOLUNTARY! But you are to blame for what is happening now. And you'll pay for it! - And he pulled a knife.

Coming out of the office, even in the guise of the Joker, he declared:

\- Workers, despotism, insults, and vulgarity against female staff now discontinued! Your "Hitler" is now in his office with a very sweet smile and nailed to the door by the pen! Now I think that now's your favorite deputy Victor, now is your favorite director!

\- Director? Ha, yes it is a weakling cannot do anything right! - Said one of the workers

\- Are you serious? This bespectacled moron? He's not better than that fat asshole! - Cried the woman.

And all the workers started screaming, insulting Victor. Joker smile there also disappeared and instead formed on her face anger.

\- Enough! – Took out the bomb, called Joker - How dare you! Victor is a very good man, he respected you, encourage, friends, and you're talking about him saying nasty things! He gave you a salary secretly from his superiors, he gave gifts and hosted corporate events, he respected you all!

After these words, those working were replaced from anger to a disadvantage.

\- But if you are, you will never see here nor me, nor Victor. Farewell! - Hiding a bomb, Joker said goodbye and walked out of the building.

Two hours later, Joker sat at the bar and booze. Near his place was already five corpses were all bikers. Joker looked at the bodies and told the owner of the bar:

\- Do you mind if I take one of their bikes? They are unlikely they are needed. - He laughed drunken laughter. After leaving the bar, he sat down on one of the bikes started, put on a helmet and rode through the streets, shooting every police car and laughing loudly. Chased him for another three hours, but the Joker little sobered up and turned into the alley, left the bike, took off his hat and left the gun, which was broken by frequent shots. He went outside, he moved on two police officers, but missed, wrapped in the same lane and came up with the sour face and Joker only to laugh himself. Returning home, Joker immediately went into the room, ridges on the bed and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 1: Strange voice

It was an ordinary day of a person's life, normal duties, ordinary desires, but he was not ordinary. For fifteen years he has unusual gift - electricity, for fifteen years he has a split personality, but he had all these years to hide it. But his patience was coming to an end.

\- How much can you! Fifteen years you put up with all this! - Screamed his alter ego - I have tired to endure! I already want to jump out of your head and kick ass boss!

\- Calm down Jay! - Mentally he replied "master" - We will soon get used to it all.

\- Oh yeah! Of Course! You already fifteen years speaks to me! - Shouted to him the second person - Oh yes, I also cannot wait to kill someone, I'm like "plagiarism" villain from the comics!

\- Jay, calm down! - Loudly told him "master" - Do you think I'm not tired? I also want you to release to the head, but you each week noing about it! Do you want a life like yours "comics you"? Then let's find pistols, and mount a gang of clowns for a bank robbery! You want it, Joker?!

\- Okay, calm down! - Soothed him Joker - I'll try to hold out for another week, but if you have not slept electricity chief, earlier than I beat him up by the crowbar.

\- I have long not use this gift for evil - answered him "master" - I use it for an infinite source of energy. Little money and pay for an apartment it is necessary.

\- That's it! - Said Jay - You use this power in an empty! And we must help people like that dude from the console game!

\- Cole McGrath? - Asked his "master" - Want something I became super-hero? And it says to me, "the main villain of Batman."

\- Well, as you want - calmly replied Jay - only then do not be offended at me when to work late.

The man looked at his watch, exactly eight. He abruptly blew up off the couch and "flew" through the doorway. Morning bus had just been pulled away from the stop. And before the start of the working day less than a twenty-five minutes.

\- Can you use your "super powers"? - Jay asked. He went into the alley, where once again was electro-guard, he looked around and touching the plate, began to move faster than the speed of the train. He felt all the electronics in the apartment, he felt better than nowhere. Five minutes later, the man was in the alley, on the street where his place of work was. Entering the building, he heard a voice hailing him:

\- Victor! - There was fury voice. Victor turned and saw the chief. He was formidable as ever - Come into my office in five minutes! - Thus, the chief disappeared into the crowd of workers.

\- Things are bad. - Jay noticed.

\- And do not tell. - Victor agreed.

Five minutes later, Victor entered the room and saw no one. He was about to leave, but just as he turned his face came a fist, breaking his nose and glasses.

\- How do you make me sick! - Growled the voice of the chief.

\- What ... I ... did not ... so ... this time...? - Barely pronouncing said Victor.

\- That's the thing that's nothing - angrily replied the chief - I wanted to beat you like you just became my assistant! - Beating Victor in rib by foot, said chief - Working respect you, meet you work, and to me they are treated like shit on the director's chair! - Angrily went on to say the chief - But today you will suffer, I'm tired to endure! I finally could fire you! - Has shouted explained Head

\- Tired mean? - With impudence asked Victor - You know, I'm too tired to endure your humiliation!

And with these words, Victor writhed in pain, his face pale, brown hair was bright green, his face formed a smile, and gray-green eyes were bright green. He got up and the blood that flowed from his cubes swept bloody fingers around the lips and laughed. Chief was shocked and tried to run away from the office, but as soon as he touched the door, his hand through pierced handle, pinning him to the door.

\- Well, well, what are you running? - Asked with a smile Joker - that you were so brave, and now as a mouse running away? What?! Beating nerds nicer than the clowns?!

\- No! Just do not clowns! Just do not clowns! – Afraid, repeated chief

\- Clowns? - Asked him Joker - Where do you see here clowns? Oh, that's me! - Laughing in all throat, teased him.

Joker took a knife and clerical desk chief and put his cheek chief

\- Why are you so serious? Oh, this replica is already taken! - Teased, laughed Joker.

\- Please take away campaign, take all the money, but do not kill me! - Suggested chief frightened.

\- No, not interested! - Refused Joker - I wanted this much earlier, even before your pathetic jealousy! VOLUNTARY! But you are to blame for what is happening now. And you'll pay for it! - And he pulled a knife.

Coming out of the office, even in the guise of the Joker, he declared:

\- Workers, despotism, insults, and vulgarity against female staff now discontinued! Your "Hitler" is now in his office with a very sweet smile and nailed to the door by the pen! Now I think that now's your favorite deputy Victor, now is your favorite director!

\- Director? Ha, yes it is a weakling cannot do anything right! - Said one of the workers

\- Are you serious? This bespectacled moron? He's not better than that fat asshole! - Cried the woman.

And all the workers started screaming, insulting Victor. Joker smile there also disappeared and instead formed on her face anger.

\- Enough! – Took out the bomb, called Joker - How dare you! Victor is a very good man, he respected you, encourage, friends, and you're talking about him saying nasty things! He gave you a salary secretly from his superiors, he gave gifts and hosted corporate events, he respected you all!

After these words, those working were replaced from anger to a disadvantage.

\- But if you are, you will never see here nor me, nor Victor. Farewell! - Hiding a bomb, Joker said goodbye and walked out of the building.

Two hours later, Joker sat at the bar and booze. Near his place was already five corpses were all bikers. Joker looked at the bodies and told the owner of the bar:

\- Do you mind if I take one of their bikes? They are unlikely they are needed. - He laughed drunken laughter. After leaving the bar, he sat down on one of the bikes started, put on a helmet and rode through the streets, shooting every police car and laughing loudly. Chased him for another three hours, but the Joker little sobered up and turned into the alley, left the bike, took off his hat and left the gun, which was broken by frequent shots. He went outside, he moved on two police officers, but missed, wrapped in the same lane and came up with the sour face and Joker only to laugh himself. Returning home, Joker immediately went into the room, ridges on the bed and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 2: Acquaintance

\- Princess Celestia?! - Victor asked in surprise

Indeed, in front of him stood a tall pony emerging turquoise-pink mane royal gold ornaments and kind eyes. Then, we went two more ponies, one of them was lower Celestia and dark blue coat color, he realized who it was, it was Princess Luna, and the second - lilac with purple mane, it was Twilight, and the only thing that unites them is their race - a race alicorn.

\- Hope movement dawned enjoyable? - Asked Celestia

\- Well, if wrenching stomach inside out - it's nice, yes pretty nice. - Said Victor

\- I'm sorry, but who are you talking to here? - Asked Celestia.

Victor thought: Tell them about the Joker or not? But if the Joker gets out of control, they need to know, ka to stop him and he decided:

\- I've been talking with the second I, that is, I have a split personality and call it...

\- Joker. - Interrupted Celestia - I know his name, I got in touch with him in your world. I just had to make sure that we have brought here, the one we need.

\- That is it you were the voice in his head? - Victor asked

\- Yes, I wanted to talk to you, but the Joker appeared as a barrier between your mind and the outside world. - Admitted Celestia - I decided that it would lead you to a place of transfer.

\- Okay, you got me transferred here, but why should I tell you? - Victor asked

\- I think Princess Twilight will tell you everything in the library - said Princess Celestia - and now I want to hold you through the castle and show your room.

Victor and Princess Celestia walked through the long corridors of the castle, she showed him where the dining room, where the throne room, where access to the garden, where a wing and finally his room.

\- I hope you remember though, would be where your bedroom and throne room, - said the princess - and now go to the library in the right wing, you will find it no problem.

Princess went about their business, and Victor did not know what to do and decided to still go to the library. Princess was right - a huge lattice size and with a sign indicating that this library. He entered and saw Twilight fingering book.

\- Ahem - he cleared his throat - sorry princess, you kind of want to tell me why I'm you.

\- Oh, come. - Twilight said - I pony straight, so I will say at once: You're the first Prince mustang for many centuries. Last Prince Mustang was before the birth of Princess Celestia and Princess of the Moon.

\- Stop, I - Prince? - Victor asked in surprise.

\- Yes, let me read it to you prophecy. - Taking and opened the book "Prophecies of Equestria"

And Twilight read out:

"This stallion comes from another world

Twice-born, with another living soul in it

The power of natural controls and becoming Mustang

In the new era will bring Equestria "

\- Somehow I do not rhyme. - Noticed Victor

\- This is not poetry, and prophecy, although many of the prophecies written in verse - said Twilight

\- Stop, "Twice-born"? What does it mean? - Victor asked

\- I do not know. - Answered Twilight - Only Princess Celestia knows the meaning of this prophecy, and where you does. But you take control lightning?

\- I do not know how to explain it - Victor hesitated - but I manage electricity.

He lifted his hoof, and it lit up yellow lightning.

\- So it's the same better than lightning. - Glad Twilight - Princess Celestia said that the prince will lead Equestria in the era of electricity and technology.

\- Are you sure you want this? - Asked Victor

\- Yes, - said Twilight - we are tired of our everyday life, we want diversity, and this is what we proposed to the princess. Okay, now it's too late, and tomorrow you need to get acquainted with all Ponyville or at least, a part of it.

He left the library and went to his room.

\- It seems that they have something to hide. - Said Jay

\- Come on Jay, they probably have a reason for it can sooner or later they all will tell. - Said Victor.

\- Well, as you say. - Jay agreed.

The next morning, Victor got no crack of dawn and realized that it was not a dream, it is really in Equestria, in the castle of princess Celestia. He got out of bed and went to the window and saw the sun rise. As soon as the sun came out of the horizon, the room burst into Twilight, she was cheerful, full of energy and has a backpack.

\- Let's Go! - Told him Twilight

\- Wait, so early? - Victor asked in surprise

\- As long as we fly in a balloon, is all wake up and Ponyville will boil life. - Enthusiastically responded Twilight - Since you do not yet-alicorn, you will use the vehicles.

\- What should I be alicorn? - Victor asked

\- Yeah, - said Twilight - Princess told me that you have to learn magic and flight. And even taught me the spell of adding temporary features such as wings and a unicorn horn.

\- Oh, and how many will take the training? - Victor asked.

\- Let me tell you everything when we fly. - Twilight interrupted.

They sat down on a balloon and Victor was very scary, because he first flew in a balloon and balloon took off and soared into the air.

\- So: Training takes three months, if not lazy, lazy and if, where two years. 'said Twilight

\- Wow gap. - Noticed Victor

\- What do you think? That here so that's all that simple? I myself barely studied magic. Speaking of training: I'll teach you magic, and in flights will teach Rainbow Dash. By the way, it would be necessary to acquaint you with all my girlfriends: Rainbow Dash, Pinkie, Rarity, Applejack and Flatershay.

\- Well, I hardly they like me. - Said Victor

\- Well, well, what are you a pessimist? - Asked Twilight - They are good friends, the more-we always welcome new friends.

When finished Twilight, Ponyville was full of life, all went about their business, talking, laughing. While Victor looked at this friendly society, they Twilight already landed. They came out of the basket ball and went down the path

\- So, let's introduce you to the first kicks, then with Rarity, then with Applejack, then Flatershay and lastly with Rainbow Dash.

\- Fair Enough. - Victor agreed.

\- Oh, totally forgot! What's your name? - Asked Twilight

\- Victor. - He said

\- Hmm, would you think of a name for our - noticed Twilight - Well, until we Vikitorom call.

\- Victor. - Corrected her Victor

\- Oh, I'm sorry, I can not get used to the name of another world - sorry Twilight - give you better you said your name, and then again, I do not say this.

\- Fair Enough. - Agreed to Victor

They came to the house, which was, as it were made of baking. Twilight knocked on the door, the door opened and in the doorway appeared pink pony with a smile from ear to ear.

\- My God, it even scares me. - Commented the Joker.

\- Hey Twilight! Hello Guest! Come, I will now bring cupcakes!

Victor remembered the story "cupcakes" which kicks made from meat pony cupcakes, immediately refused.

\- Well, as you wish! - Pinky said.

\- Pinky, I want you here and to meet someone with ... - Twilight leaned too - with Prince Ekvsetrii.

Smile Pinky there also disappeared and she stumbled, dropping a tray of cupcakes on it.

\- Prince of Equestria?! - Pinky asked in surprise - but the prince was not very many centuries!

\- Well, we'll explain later - Twilight leaned too - when the time comes.

And then smile kicks back

\- Okay, I'll wait! and I tell the others? - Happily asked Pinky

\- No, do not - refused Twilight - we do introduce him to the rest of

\- Well, good luck to you! And I have to clean up, and then Mrs. Cake upset. - Said Pinky

\- While Pinky! Oh, forgot to say something - said Twilight - his name is Victor.

\- Nice to meet you! - Pinky said.

And they went out of the house

\- So, familiarity with Pinkie Pie was the most difficult - Twilight said - with the rest will be easier.

\- I hope so - said Victor.

\- So, I hope that Rarity is not busy. - Twilight said.

They came to the house, which was more like a circus tent than at home, only with windows, doors and balconies. Twilight knocked on the door, the door opened and out came a snow-white pony with a dark purple mane. It was Rarity.

\- Twilight, darling, hello! - A beautiful voice delighted Rarity - And who is this?

\- Well, as you say it is... Prince Equestria - leaned too Twilight

And here is the door slammed and Victor next to Twilight was not, Twilight knew immediately that Rarity his capture to create a dress for him. Twilight quietly opened the door and entered. She heard how Rarity fuss at the top, finding Victor, she saw him ridiculous costume and barely holding back a laugh whispered:

\- Come on, quickly run away!

\- I cannot. - Victor said - Costume is so close that I cannot move anything except the neck and head.

Twilight has used a spell to break the clothes and they raced on leaked, but somehow they just ran into the hallway, there was an angry Rarity.

\- Why did you run away?! You do not like my clothes?! - She cried.

\- Of course, like Rarity - soothes Twilight - we just have the case and we hurry, I just wanted to introduce you.

\- Oh, - Rarity calmed down - I apologize for this, just me not often come royals, so I'm excited.

\- Calm down Rarity - reassured her Twilight - next time do not Steals princes, but simply offer him to make him dress.

\- Okay, thank you Twilight - agreed Rarity - What's your name, dear? - She turned to Victor

\- Victor. - Said Victor

\- Hmm, strange name. - Noticed Rarity

\- Then everything will explain everything, but now it is necessary to introduce more with Applejack, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy

\- You know, today, Rainbow Dash did not bother, she now makes a circle around all of Equestria. - Rarity said

\- Ah, but then tomorrow. - Twilight said - While Rarity.

\- While sweetheart. - In response to said goodbye Rarity

\- So, now we go to the farm. - Twilight said

\- Why? - Victor asked

\- Familiar with Applejack. - Answered Twilight

\- Ah, yes. - Said Victor

Twenty minutes after going on the main road could be seen already apple with red apples on them. And then a voice saying:

\- Hey, Twilight!

Twilight and Victor turned and saw a pony with a touch of orange wool cowboy hat and carrying an empty cart

\- What did you come here? I was in the square, selling apples. - Asked Applejack

\- Oh, hello Applejack, and this ... - did not have time to finish Twilight, as it interrupted Applejack

\- Victor. Already heard from Pinky. - Applejack said.

\- Do you remember his name? - Surprised Twilight

\- Yes, it's a simple name, the main thing is to not head was filled with nonsense. - Applejack said - Well, Your Majesty, will our apple pies or prefer apple cider?

\- Eeeeeeem not wants to give up, but ... - Victor cannoned

\- I understand, royal affairs and all the stuff, but if anything, go! - Said Applejack - Nice to meet you!

And she was gone.


	4. Chapter 3: Housewarming

\- I hope Pinky said to nobody else. - Said Victor

\- So am I. So, there was Fluttershy and you can find accommodation - Twilight said

\- Accommodations? And my room in the palace? - Victor asked

\- Castle? - Asked Twilight - What are you going to get up early every day and fly in a balloon here? Even for me it would have been horrified. I lived in the library in Ponyville, and now I have a castle.

\- In the library?! - Angrily shouted Joker

\- In the library? - Asked quietly Victor - Is there Spike does not live?

\- No, he was with me in the castle lives, replied Twilight - so do not worry about it.

They came to a tree with windows, which was full of living creatures, it was the home of Fluttershy. Twilight knocked on the door and the door came a little voice

\- Who's there? - Asked the voice

\- Fluttershy, It's me, Twilight - answered Twilight.

The door opened and the door popped pony with a pink mane and yellow coat color.

\- Oh, and who is this? - Fluttershy asked to see Victor

\- This is Victor. - Twilight said - heeeeee ... Prince of Equestria.

\- Oh, and I do not know what will come to me one of the royal family. - Fluttershy said fearfully

\- He's not one of Equestria, Fluttershy. He is from another world, a world people. - explained Twilight

\- From the world of men? - Facial Fluttershy formed smile - I've never heard of such things.

\- Well, do you remember when I came back from the mirror, I told you about the creatures living there? So, he's one of them. - Explained Twilight

\- Oh, I've remembered. - Fluttershy said - you go, you go, downtime was not expecting guests and I somehow not clever.

They entered the house and Victor could smell all the beasts that he did not like.

\- I know, a little shy, just you - a prince, and I humbly pony confidently talk only with little animals. Oh, I'll brew tea. - Fluttershy said and left the kitchen.

\- It has always been like this? - Victor asked

\- Do not worry, soon get used to, with me so it was. - Twilight said.

And then, from the street heard a man's voice.

\- Fluttershy! - Shouted a voice - You're home?

\- Oh no! - Twilight said - Discord!

\- Discord? - Victor asked, and immediately his hooves were lit by electricity.

\- Be prepared, if anything, I'm in your head - said the Joker

The door opened and Discord did not expect to see Twilight and Victor that he cried out as just saw Victor. Fluttershy flew into the living room and said:

\- Discord what are you doing here?

Discord has departed from fright and said:

\- I came to see you, and I did not expect to see here and Princess Twilight … who is this?

\- This is Victor, Prince of Equestria. - Twilight said

\- Prince? - And he laughed sharply - Somewhere, then your horn and wings? And hilyak you! - And slapped him on the shoulder. But just as Discord touched his shoulder, Discord bounced back to the door. Discord did not want to understand that it was for witchcraft and flew away with fright.

\- What was that? - Fluttershy asked

\- It was his ability - Twilight said - the ability to use electricity as a shield and weapon. In this case, it was a shield.

\- Oh, I do not want to be rude, but I need to be alone. - Said Flatershay

\- Do not worry, we are now the time has come, it is necessary to equip the library, hardly it is surrounded by books will be comfortable. 'said Twilight

\- Well, not yet. – said goodbye Fluttershy

\- So Long! - Twilight said and Victor together.

So they went back to Ponyville.

Night is coming. Twilight and Victor walked through the main square of Ponyville, and they moved to the last house Twilight - library.

\- I'm sorry for Discord. - Sorry Twilight - After Lord Tirik, no one else did not trust him, but spoke as if this was not betrayal. And in recent months, he began to behave like a real madman began to get Fluttershy unsuccessfully joked over the other ponies including over Pinky, since Discord afraid even to its kind.

\- Wow! - Victor was surprised - And what she did to him, that he is now afraid of her?

\- Well, - faltered Twilight - shall we say, not good.

\- Must-have to remember that not to be trifled on Pinky - said Victor

\- And over Fluttershy too. - Added Twilight.

They came to the tree with the windows and the door, it was the same library. Twilight opened the door, turned on the light and said:

\- Hardly you will live comfortably with books, so let's do a permutation.

\- Shuffle? - Asked Victor

\- Yes, - said Twilight - you will need equipment for your experiments with electricity, the practice of magic and all you need me the book: "The history of Equestria," "Learning magic unicorns" in three volumes, "Fundamentals of Flight" and "Royal etiquette" but I will give later, as I read it myself, but the book in a single copy. But the little book I think that a month prochtёsh half of the first volume of "learning magic unicorns."

Victor swallowedl from these words.

\- So, let's say you will be what you want and where to put it, but I still do it. - Invited Twilight.

Victor said to Twilight that he needed: a microscope, electric, electrical conductors and X-ray table. Twenty minutes later, "Room experiments" was ready, the street was dark and the only light from the windows of the houses lit up the dark streets of Ponyville. Twilight was about to leave when a knock at the door, because Victor was already a master of the house, he, as the owner went to open the door. He opened the door and...

\- SURPRISE! - Chorus uttered four ponies.

Victor surprise almost jumped to the ceiling. Moving away from an unexpected fright, he was able to learn in this pony keg of cider with Applejack, Pinkie covered in candy and jumping like a spring, Rarity in beautiful shiny dress and Fluttershy.

\- Girls! - Shouted Twilight - Are you decided to kill our prince, even before he could get to know him?

Pony smile disappeared.

\- We would like to arrange a housewarming party for Prince, but we seem overdone. - Said Applejack

\- Twilight, do not worry them, - said Victor - if they decided to arrange a holiday, then this holiday to be! You go girl!

Pony smile appeared again and they gladly entered the house. They were surprised to see the changed library Twilight, where was reading the table, there was a table for a large number of guests. Pony sat on the seat at the table, put the barrel of cider Applejack at the center of the table. Fluttershy went into the kitchen with Rarity for cooking.

\- Where the Rainbow? - Asked Twilight

\- And talk to Derpy a few minutes ago - said Applejack - she says that Rainbow flew over Las Pegasus. And when she started, then flew towards Manehatten. That's what I think will be in the morning Ponyville.

Ten minutes later, went into the living room Fluttershy and Rarity with a variety of dishes. From the beauty of dishes, all sitting at the table began to flow of saliva. They put food on the table and sat down. Tried several dishes, Applejack shouted:

\- Dishes over well, but it is necessary to drink too!

She opened a barrel of cider and poured over the mug. Victor said toast

\- I want to make a toast to our new, strong and eternal friendship!

He drank all the cider from a mug and then he felt very dizzy, he did not hold back in his chair and fell to the floor, asleep.

An hour later they were all unable to walk, someone tried to drink cider, someone to finish his salad.

Someone tried to get up, but did not work, someone has slept like a baby. So it all passed out.

In the morning, all but Viktor woke angry tired voice.

\- Are you here staged without me?! - Shouted a voice.

\- Huh? - Twilight surprised, barely rising from the floor - Rainbow Dash? Is that you?

\- And who else? I thought it would be waiting for me to return, but I have not seen, but saw the light in the library, and then you will know everything. - Seeing a barrel, Rainbow Dash even more angry - so you WHAT?!YOU WERE DRINKING A CIDER?! Without me?!

\- Yes, do you calm down! - Applejack said - we were not able to drink cider in a barrel of cider was still ten mugs - and she went to sleep.

Rainbow Dash did not take the cup, and knocked over the entire barrel and through the barrel could be heard as she greedily swallows cider. Swallowing disappeared and Rainbow threw the barrel of his own. Her whole rainbow mane was wet and it was immediately obvious that she calmed down.

\- I broke the record - said Rainbow - I'm so tired, twenty-four hours without sleep, it's just a suicide - and she passed out.


	5. Chapter 5: Royal dinner

Victor and Twilight reached Canterlot by train in half an hour, but it was beginning to get dark. Walking through the streets of Canterlot, Victor noticed that all the people staring at him. He felt at ease. Trying not to pay attention to the people, they Twilight reached the palace gates. The guards let them in without saying anything. Approaching the main door of the palace, doors opened and there came unicorns who carried the statue of Discord with a sad face and without horns. Once they entered the palace, they have welcomed Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Princess Cadence and Prince Shining Armor.

\- Greetings - welcomed Celestia - we are pleased that you have agreed to come to dinner the royal family.

\- Thank you Princess Celestia - Thanks Victor and Twilight.

\- Prince Victor, I guess. I am the prince Shining Armor, a captain of Kanterlot and crystal army.

\- Nice to meet you Shining Armor. - Said Victor

\- Let's not starve yourselves, - said the Princess Cadence – let's go the hall.

All of them were held in a large hall, where he was covered with a large table. On the table there were apple pies, and puddings, and punches of different flavors and more. Sitting at the table, they began to discuss the news with Discordia:

\- So what's the same Discord guilty that he had a knee in the blood and horns were not? - Asked Shining Armor

\- Discord Laced substance does not exist in Equestria in apple cider - said Victor - And housewarming we all drank it.

\- Victor calls the substance of alcohol - Twilight said.

\- Alcohol? - Asked Celestia - Alcohol existed in Equestria, but it was destroyed and banned in Equestria after we Discord Moon imprisoned in the statue. We destroyed the Moon barrels of alcohol across Equestria. It seems that there are still Discord or drums, or he created it anew.

\- I understand - Victor began - that he did not say anything.

\- He could only tell us about your first meeting and about how the Joker broke his horn. - Said the Princess Celestia.

\- I believe that Discord got what he deserved - spoke Shayning Armour - Many times he molested all of us, especially after his betrayal. And now he used a dangerous substance to my sister. I think that I will support Victor ... or the Joker, it does not matter, I support a massacre against them.

\- While I was Nightmare Moon - Luna said - but even she did not come so violent thoughts about the massacre of someone.

\- I support the brother - said Twilight - because I was many times the victim of "jokes" of Discord, but it just infuriated me!

\- We were all victims of the machinations of Discord - said Princess Celestia - but that does not excuse him so severely cracking. He also benefits us and brought. Twilight, do you remember how he gave you your blog bookmarked, who pointed out the keys to the box Harmony?

\- Well, if you remember, that is the only good thing he ever did. - Twilight said.

They discussed this topic for a long time, but when they were finished, it was already too late.

\- Okay, I think that's enough for today - said the Princess Celestia - And now we have all the good night's sleep. Victor, stay, I have to talk to you.

\- Of Course. - Victor agreed.

\- Oh, well, now still have to wait until you fall asleep. - Angrily said Joker

\- I really do and I support and do not support you in your deed with Discordia - begins Princess Celestia - but I knew what was. Once when I got in touch with the Joker in your world, I knew immediately that the Joker from nothing good should be expected and that it happened.

\- I always expect the worst from the Joker - Victor said - every time he comes out, I know that the offenders in the best case, it will break the ribs and arms deprive. I'm trying to control it, but it's hard, especially when I'm angry.

\- I understand - with the understanding said Celestia - I myself was a victim of anger, but not mine. I know that is not controlling anger and feelings. But let's talk about your name.

\- What's wrong with my name? - Victor asked

\- With it's all right, it just difficult for us. I think you need to think about their other name, the name of the pony.

He was thinking not long. He had to come up with the name associated with his ability and he declared:

\- Now, I am Electric Lightning!


End file.
